Siempre fue ella
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Quinnton Fabray el actor de moda ha dejado muchas cosas a medias en su pueblo natal, Lima (Ohio). Después de abandonarlo años atrás, decide volver para acabar sus estudios y destruir a aquellas personas que en su día le destruyeron. Este fic contiene:Genderswap, escenas Muy Violentas, abuso de drogas y escenas de sexo explicito. N.R PARA MENORES DE 18 De Faberry/Sebtana a Quintana
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Yo solo les doy mi particular uso para disfrute ajeno y propio.

**N/A:**

-En esta historia QUINN tendrá un papel masculino, si no te gusta simplemente no lo leas.

-Santana será heterosexual

- Quinnton Fabray y Charlie Wild son la misma persona, pero dependiendo de la persona que lo trate adoptará un nombre u otro.

- El texto en cursiva es el narrador

**Prólogo:**

_Esta historia comienza con una inesperada noticia en la Tv._

Presentador: Noticias de última hora. El actor de moda Quinton Fabray , que interpreta al seductor y alternativo Matt Walker en la exitosa serie "Liars"de la cadena FOX. Ha anunciado que dejará los platos aparcados durante un tiempo, para centrarse en su último año escolar.  
La joven estrella de 17 años que se dio a conocer con tan solo 14 primaveras, regresará a su pueblo natal a finalizar sus estudios y a disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

_Todo el mundo conoce a Quinnton Fabray la estrella de televisión y de la gran pantalla, que vive entre LA y NY. Pero muy pocos conocen a Charles Joseph Quinnton Wild, mas conocido entre sus amigos como CJ o Charlie, ese chico reservado, alegre y divertido que se crió en un pequeño pueblo de Ohio, llamado Lima. Lo curioso de esto es que ambos son la misma persona..._

Ahora les dejamos con la rueda de prensa.

- Hola a todos, lo primero buenos días. Antes de empezar con la rueda de prensa me gustaría pedirles un favor muy sencillo. Se que muchos de ustedes tienen docenas de preguntas que hacerme y las contestaré... pero primero dejenme contarles el motivo por el cual los he citado.

_Todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio, dispuestos a escuchar todo aquello que la joven estrella quisiese contar._

- Estos tres últimos años han sido agotadores a nivel personal, aunque muy productivos en lo que profesionalmente se refiere. Empecé mi carrera como actor hace ya 4 años, en los que no he parado de hacer series y películas. Desgraciadamente durante estos años, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para dedicarle a mi familia, amigos y estudios. Por ello, tras meditarlo mucho y hablarlo con mi agente. He decidido tomarme un tiempo, acabar mis estudios y disfrutar de un año tranquilo.

Periodista #1: eso quiere decir que dejarás Liars?

- No, hace poco acabamos de grabar la tercera temporada y aún tengo contrato al menos por otras dos.

Periodista #2: Como se tomó Ryan tu decisión?

-Bien, él es un gran director y cuando le comenté sobre mi descanso, dijo que ya era hora de que me tomase unas vacaciones.

Periodista#3 Entonces tu personaje pasará de ser el protagonista a estar en un segundo plano. No crees que los fans al saber esto dejarán la serie?

- Matt seguirá siendo el protagonista, pero en la nueva temporada algo le pasará que le hará reflexionar sobre su vida y buscarse a si mismo. Creo que es una buenísima oportunidad para que historias como el épico trio entre Oliver, Lisa y Amber o Jack y su tremenda lucha contra su enfermedad tenga más protagonismo. Además seré un personaje recurrente, con lo cual tampoco se notará tanto.

Respecto a los fans, no creo que abandonen la serie. Es una buena historia, que engancha mas y mas con cada capitulo.

Periodista #4 Dejando a un lado la serie, de la cual me considero un gran fan. Que es lo que te impulsa a volver a un pueblecito como Lima, pudiendo acabar tus estudios en NY?

- Es por todos conocido mi amor por esta ciudad, pero siendo totalmente sincero. En este tiempo que me tome, quería vivir con tranquilidad y NY no me lo puede ofrecer. Eso por una parte y por otra, siempre es bueno regresar a casa, sobretodo cuando en los últimos 3 años a penas has pasado algo mas de 15 días.

Periodista #5 Entonces podemos olvidarnos de que Shay y tu formalicen su relación.

_Quinnton soltó una enorme carcajada, si bien era cierto que debido al cameo de la canadiense en su serie se habían disparado los rumores sobre una posible relación entre ambos. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ambos eran buenos amigos._

- No se que tal le parecerá eso al novio de Shay- dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa- Entre Shay y yo solo hay una hermosa amistad. Además soy muy chico para ella.

Periodista #6 Entonces son ciertos los rumores de que sales con su compañera de reparto, Debby Ryan?

- Alguna vez dejarán de emparejarme con mis amigas? Debby es una de mis mejores amigas, nos conocimos antes de empezar esta maravillosa serie y solo puedo agradecer el poder compartir con ella esta aventura.

Periodista #6 Eso no impide que exista una relación amorosa entre ambos.

- Es cierto, nada impide que dos buenos amigos se enamoren, pero Debs es mi pequeña y se merece algo mucho mejor que yo. No creen?

Periodista #7 Es lógico que te emparejen con ellas, desde que saltaste a la fama no se te ha conocido novia alguna. Creo que todos esperamos ver esa parte de Quinnton Fabray.

- He tenido la inmensa fortuna de trabajar con actrices realmente hermosas, pero con ninguna ha saltado esa chispa.

Periodista #8 Entonces confirmas que sigues soltero?

- Así es, sigo soltero

Periodista #8 Acabas de dar esperanzas a muchas chicas. Entonces nunca te has enamorado?

_Quinnton bajó la mirada y analizó fríamente si sería bueno contar que había estado enamorado una vez, de una increíble y hermosa mujer. Pero que nunca había tenido el valor para enfrentar su miedo y contarselo._

- Creo que una vez lo estuve.

Periodista #9 Es conocida? el amor fue mutuo? la has olvidado ya?

- No, ella era una compañera de clase. Creo que no, nunca me animé a confesarlo pero ella tampoco dio el paso, por lo que supongo que para ella solo fuí un amigo. No, aun no la he olvidado.

Rae Corby : Bueno por hoy es suficiente. GRACIAS por asistir y sus preguntas-_ dijo la agente de Quinnton._

_A Kilometros de distancia una vieja amiga observaba la rueda de prensa del rubio, muy sorprendida por las declaraciones de este._

-Santana hija, deja la televisión o llegarás tarde al entrenamiento de las animadoras.

- YA VOY MAMÁ.

_Santana se acercó al televisor, donde aun salía el rostro de su primer y único amor. Su querido Charlie_ _y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese ella esa misteriosa chica._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Lod personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos por pura diversión.

**N/A:** Se que me estoy tardando en actualizar, pero llevo unas semanas con gripe y apenas salgo de la cama. Les pido que tengan paciencia, cuando esté mejor volveré a actualizar más seguido.

**Reviews:**

**luz**

Hola, que gusto verte por aquí también. Tu crees? La relación Charlie /Santana va a ser muy dificil desde el principio... aunque eso quizás cambie con el tiempo.

Sky Blue 11

Hey, como está mi fan número 1? Si, la verdad he tardado mucho en subirla, deseo que la espera haya valido la pena.  
quizás... o quizás no  
Enseguida se descubrirá quienes fueron los culpables y si alguno se arrepiente. No deberías atrasarte con tus deberes.. xD  
tu NUNCA molestas.

Saludos.

**fabiola de santana **

Hola, me alegro que te guste. Actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible. Saludos

allison green

Hola, bienvenida  
me alegro de que te guste la historia, Los culpables saldrán pronto  
saludos

**Guest **

Hola, gracias por pasarte. Eso solo era una introducción espero que te guste el primer capitulo. Saludos

**Capitulo 1:**

_No había nada en el mundo, que Charlie odiase más que ir corriendo por los aeropuertos de vuelo en vuelo y mas aún, cuando le esperaban dos horas de coche hasta casa._  
_Por suerte, su madre y su hermana se habían empeñado en ir a buscarlo, así que al menos el camino final a casa, no seria tan aburrido como lo había sido el viaje en avión._

-Queridos pasajeros: toda la tripulación y yo Mark Larson su piloto en el día de hoy , deseamos que hayan tenido un buen vuelo y esperamos verlos nuevamente en su próximo viaje.

_Charlie cogió su pequeña maleta de mano y bajó de los primeros. No sin antes firmar unos cuantos autógrafos y sacarse al menos unas 20 fotos con pasajeros y tripulación._

_Recorrió el pequeño tramo desde la puerta de embarque hasta el lugar donde las familias esperan a los pasajeros._

_A su paso se escuchaba "ese no es Quinnton Fabray " o "mira es ese actor de Liars" pero una voz irreconocible irrumpió todo aquellos murmullos a su paso._

- CHARLIEEEEEEEE- _Dijo Kitty,su querida hermana pequeña antes de caer en los fuertes brazos del reconocido actor._

- Te he echado de menos pequeña- _Dijo charlie dejando ver su mejor sonrisa y estrechando mas fuerte a la menuda rubia entre sus brazos._

_Pese a ser hermanos, Kitty y Charlie apenas se parecían, tanto física como psicológicamente._  
_Ambos eran rubios, aunque desde hace algún tiempo él llevaba el pelo de color rosa, no se sabía muy bien, si por exigencias del guión o por gusto._

_Aparte de el color de su cabello y la misma sonrisa traviesa que ambos habían heredado de su difunto padre, no tenían nada mas es común, sin contar el inmenso amor que se tenían entre ellos._

_A diferencia de Kitty, Charlie no había sido feliz en Lima. En el pasado no había sido el chico famoso y adorado que era ahora. Al contrario, debido al sobrepeso, la miopía y los granos que tenía de aquella, había sido objeto de burla y usado como saco de boxeo por el equipo de futbol, basket y hockey._

_Por eso su madre hace unos años había decidido hacer lo mejor para él y mandarlo con su tío Oliver a LA, para darle la oportunidad de llevar una nueva vida._ _Pero su tío hizo mas que eso, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por su sobrino era ayudarle a luchar contra todos esos miedos y complejos con los que había llegado desde Lima._

_6 meses después, gracias al Krav magá , a una medicina contra el acné y a un cambio de vestuario, fue fichado por una agencia de actores tras verle interpretar de Danny Zuko en el musical del instituto._

- Mamá... estas preciosa-_ dijo Charlie separándose de su hermana y abrazando efusivamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él llorando._

- Tu si que estas precioso_-dijo la mujer separándose para poder observar mejor a su pequeño._- estas tan grande- _exclamó_

_Charlie sonrió y por segunda vez la abrazó. Había echado tanto de menos esas simples muestras de cariño en los últimos años._

- Por favor, dime que esos pendientes son de quita y pon.

_Charlie soltó una carcajada ante la petición de su madre._

- Me temo que no, mamá.

_Judy Fabray se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró pesadamente._

_ Aquel chico ya no era su bebé, no era el mismo Charlie que se había ido hace ya 4 años._

_Le miraba y veía a un chico muy guapo, de suaves facciones, con el pelo rubio con mechones de color rosa chicle, aunque anteriormente habían sido rojos, ojos entre verdes y castaños y con la misma sonrisa de Russel. Le recordaba mucho a su difunto marido, aunque Charlie era mucho más guapo._

- Anda mamá si está guapisimo. El piercing de la nariz, el pelo y los pendientes le quedan genial- _intervino Kitty._

- Bueno... que tal si dejamos esta conversación para cuando lleguemos a casa y vamos a comer algo... me muero de hambre.

- Mamá y yo te hemos hecho la comida, así que tendrás que esperar.

_Charlie cargó su mochila al hombro, cogió la maleta y caminó junto a las mujeres mas importantes de su vida. Metió sus pertenencias en el viejo audi familiar y se sentó junto a su hermana en laparte trasera del Vehículo._

_Durante todo el trayecto se pasó escuchando las anécdotas de Kitty. Este año había entrado al mismo instituto al que él asistiría, el Mckinley._

_Aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos a Charlie, tanto buenos como malos. Allí había conocido a algunos de sus mejores amigos: Kurt, Mercedes, Artie y Britt._

_Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos a todos, aunque no sabría como se tomarían su cambio de... "personalidad". Acaso había cambiado tanto como para llamarlo así?, se preguntaba._

- Tierra llamando a Charlie- d_ijo Kitty mientras pasaba la mano derecha,de un lado a otro por delante de el rostro de su hermano._

- Perdona K, estaba pensando. Que era lo que me decías?

- Que es lo que te preocupa hermanito?- _dijo la pequeña de los Wild mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano._

- Como crees que se lo tomarán los chicos?

- Ellos te quieren Charlie y seguro que se alegran por ti.

- No se si quiero que el resto lo sepa.- _dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta._

_Entonces por primera vez su madre intervino en la conversación entre los hermanos_

- Nadie tiene porqué saberlo... ellos sabrán guardar el secreto.

- Britt lo lleva haciendo desde que saliste en tu primera pelicula- _dijo kitty_

- Lo sabe?- _preguntó atónito._

- Desde el primer momento. Intenté convencerla de que eras mi primo, pero no me creyó. Dijo que reconocería tus ojos y tu sonrisa en cualquier parte del mundo. Aunque también me preguntó si era verdad que tenias el pelo rosa por habértelo frotado con una toalla de ese color.

_Charlie sonrió alegremente. Así era su Brit-brit, tan dulce e inocente como lo era cuando se marchó_

_Mientras tanto en los pasillos del Mckinley._

- San no estás contenta? La entrenadora Sylvester te ha nombrado capitana por 3 año consecutivo- _decía Brittany muy contenta, por la reelección de su mejor amiga como capitana del equipo de animadoras._

- No es para tanto Britt, excepto tu, nadie es competencia para mi.

- Deberías estar feliz. San desde hace unos días estas triste. Se que a nadie le gusta volver a clase después de verano, pero parece como si volver al instituto te supusiese una tortura- _dijo la holandesa apoyándose en su taquilla, mientras Santana metía los libros de su anterior clase._

- Britt, luego te lo cuento, ahora vamos o Mr Schue nos dará la charla por llegar tarde al glee y es lo que menos me apetece- _dijo con una sonria y ofreciendo su meñique a su mejor amiga._

_La holandesa lo tomó con el suyo y caminó junto a latina hasta la clase del señor Schue._

- Venga chicos sentaos os tengo un par de noticias muy buenas.

- De que se trata señor Schue- _preguntó Artie_

- Finn redoble de tambores- _dijo el profesor de español señalando al quarterback._

- Este año el señor Figins nos ha subido la asignación y actuaremos en la fiesta benéfica del alcalde. Si le gustamos es posible que en un par de actuaciones hayamos reunido el dinero suficiente para ir al nacional.

_Todos aplaudían y se abrazaban, mientras en una esquina, Santana le daba vueltas a la misma idea que llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde la mañana._

_Era Quinnton Fabray, Charlie o solo era su primo como insistían Britt y Kitty? y si era él, porqué había cambiado tanto? porque volvía después de tanto tiempo?_

- Santana te encuentras bien? -_preguntó el señor Schue al ver la cara de la latina._

- Lo siento mr Schue, no me encuentro muy bien, puedo retirarme?

_El profesor atónito por la forma y la educación con la que se lo había pedido, la dejó ir._

- Lleva unos días muy rara- _intervino Mercedes_

- Es cierto, ni siquiera se ha metido con Rachel-_ comentó Artie._

- Seguro se ha dado cuenta de que pierde el tiempo intentando minar mi confianza-_ dijo Berry con una sonrisa._

- Es mas fácil que Malta domine el mundo, antes de que San se canse de ponerte en su sitio- _dijo Sugar mientras se limaba las uñas._

- No se ni porqué el señor Schue te deja estar en el coro- _contestó la judía._

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, no se que aportais Finn,Puck y tú _-contestó Kurt, defendiendo a su amiga._

- Ya chicos, esta discusión sobra- _dijo intentando zanjar la discusión_- dime Brittany.

- Este año se harán pruebas para entrar?

- Gracias por recordarmelo Brittany. Tras la marcha de Matt, Lauren y los graduados, nos hacen falta al menos dos integrantes para poder competir. Por eso mañana organizaré una prueba y por lo que he podido observar unos cuantos se quieren unir a nosotros. Así que os pido que seáis amables.

- Necesita ayuda MR Schue? _- preguntó Artie._

- La verdad os iba a pedir a ti y a Mercedes que me ayudaseis a elegir a los candidatos.

- Claro señor Schue, eso está hecho.

- Bueno dejemonos de hablar y comencemos con la tarea para la semana que viene- _tomó un rotulador y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra._

- Conexiones? A que se refiere Señor Schue-_ preguntó Kurt._

- Quiero que salgais de vuestra zona de confort. El miércoles cuando los nuevos integrantes se unan quiero que interaccioneis con ellos o con otro miembro del club con el que no hayáis cantado. Es hora de crear vínculos que unan a este grupo.

-Yo ya sé con quien quiero cantar Sr Schue- _dijo Brittany sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

- Como lo vas a saber si aún no han venido los nuevos, Idiota- _dijo Puck con una media sonrisa._

- Tú si que eres idiota Puckerman- _dijo Artie poniendose de pie y desafiando al jugador de Fútbol_

- Pegarme contigo sería como pegar a una chica- _contestó el judío._

- Ya vale chicos. Con quien vas a Cantar Brittany? - _Preguntó Schue con curiosidad._

- San y yo cantaremos con Quinnton Fabray

- Entonces es cierto que la estrellita vendrá al Mckinley? -_Preguntó Puck, notablemente molesto. Mientras el resto cuchicheaban sobre la llegada del actor._

- Primero tendrá que hacer la prueba Britt.

- Perdoneme Sr Schue, pero todos aquí sabemos que Quinnton Fabray sería lo mejor que le pudiese pasar al Glee, su voz combina perfectamente con la mía y el club pasaría a ser el más importante- _dijo Rachel_

- Como todos hará la prueba y no se hable más.


	3. aviso

hola y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Este aviso es para aclarar unos cuantos puntos en cuanto a la historia.

1- Actualizaré los Sábados y seguramente otro día más(en cualquier caso habrá como mínimo un capitulo semanal)

2- Esta historia difiere mucho de la serie y es posible que no exista ninguna de las parejas habituales en la serie

(¡vivan los crackships!)

3 - Me reservo el derecho a crear nuevos personajes y a no incluir personajes principales o secundarios de la serie.

4- Que Quintana sea ENDgame no quiere decir que vayan a estar juntos desde el principio, es más en principio la pareja principal será Sebtana.

5- Los únicos personajes de ND(NUEVOS) que saldrán serán Kitty, como hermana de Charlie, Breee como hermanastra de Santana y Marley como Hermana de Rachel.

6- Cambios respecto a la serie

a)Artie nunca sufrió el accidente que lo dejó en silla de ruedas.

b) Dalton es una academia mixta

c) La sexualidad de muchos personajes no es la que muestra la serie (Ej:Santana,Sebastian y Finn entre otros)

d) Holy Holliday será la insructora de la Dalton

7 Acepto sugerencias con nombres para personajes, orientaciones sexuales y parejas.

Gracias por leer y si teneis alguna duda o sugerencia PM o en mi perfil están mis redes sociales.


	4. Chapter 2

Hola...nuevamente os traigo otro capitulo, la historia empieza a tomar forma (perdonad que tarde tanto en actualizar pero es lo que pasa cuando vas intentando enlazar diferentes notas en un capitulo, de forma que tenga sentido y lo mejor escrito posible)

**Reviews:**

**Sky Blue 11**

VOLVI. Desde que vi la interacción de Kitty con Quinn pensé que Ryan hizo mal en no hacer que fuesen hermanas y de aguna manera quise probar que tal la mezcla. En este capitulo muchas cosas te quedaran claras, desde quien o quienes eran los verdugos hasta quien es la chica de la que Charlie Habla. La Santana de la serie es genial, muy divertida, cruel e increiblemente talentosa, pero a la vez tiene sus momentos de ''en el fondo tengo un corazón que no me entra en el pecho'' y realmente es a esa Santana a la que he querido plasmar en esta historia (Mi Santana). Ahora que me he recuperado me dejare ver más por aquí.

Un gran ABRAZO a mi fan #1

**allison green**

Hola, que gusto volver a verte.  
Habrá Faberry aunque para nada será la pareja final, como expliqué en la nota anterior.

Feliz año a ti también..nos vemos

**luz **

Hola. Q viene dispuesto a cerrar viejas heridas y a devolver un poco de lo que el ha recibido. Rachel va a tener sus momentos... dejemoslo ahí. Nos vemos en la próxima review.

**fabiola de santana**

Me alegro de que te gustase. Hace un tiempo una lectora me dijo '' esto es fanfiction, no hay reglas'' y me hizo pensar que en todos los fics que he leido en donde sale Artie, normalmente sale en silla de ruedas y jamás entendi el motivo (cualquiera sabe que) Kevin Mchale es un grandisimo bailarin y porqué no podría serlo tambien ARTIE?

Ya queda poco para que llegue ese momento.

Saludos

**Y por último un Review al que contestaré con mucha educación, aunque dudo que venga a leer mi respuesta.**

**Guest ** (cap 1)

He de suponer que NUNCA has leido nada mío o sabrías lo mucho que aprecio que las Reviews vayan firmadas.

Siento mucho que no te guste Quinntana, pero al principio de la Historia aclaré que tipo de Fic era este y si no te gustó la idea no se porqué te molestas en leerlo. ¿**En algún lugar pone EXPRESAMENTE que en los FICS Santana Deba ser homosexual**? Si es así agradeceré que se me informe de dicha norma.

Otras fans Faberry me han pedido que escribiese sobre su pareja favorita y por eso decidí darle una oportunidad a esa pareja e incluirla aunque fuese de manera temporal, pero en lugar de esperar y ver lo que podía ocurrir con ellas, has venido y de manera anónima y poco educada te has reido de mis gustos..asi que con mucha educación te digo que te mires ''I DO'' y luego me repliques lo hermanas que son.

att: Jenna

**Capítulo 2**

_Era el primer día del curso para Quinnton y a decir verdad, no estaba para nada contento por empezar. En más de tres años, no había tenido ni dos semanas de vacaciones y esperaba que su madre le hubiese dejado descansar algo más de dos días._

- Charles Joseph Quinnton Wild, es la última vez que te digo que te levantes, llegarás tarde a tu primer día en el instituto.

- Smdks

- Kitty cariño, hazme el favor y despierta a tu hermano o llegaréis tarde.

_La pequeña de los Wild subió las escaleras y llamó dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar._

_Al pasar se encontró la habitación de su hermano totalmente diferente a como era tan sólo dos días antes. Las paredes seguían pintadas de azul marino, pero los pósters de súper héroes como flash o Batman habían sido sustituidos por un póster a tamaño real de Julian Elderman, uno de los defensas de los Patriots, el equipo favorito de Quinnton. Los montones de muñecos de Star wars y cómic que durante años habían ocupado las estanterías que rodeaban la cama, habían dejado su lugar a su amplia colección de series, películas y libros de fantasía, donde Harry Potter o Percy Jackson ocupaban un lugar importante._

- Charlie, en una hora tenemos que estar en clase- _dijo la menuda rubia acercándose a la cama de su hermano._

- Mmmn

- Levántate ya dormilón-_ dijo kitty antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hermano y salir de la habitación_.

-Vale, ya voy.

_Charlie se froto los ojos y al mirar a su derecha vio la hora en el reloj digital que había sobre la mesilla._

- Oh, mierda- _soltó el actor, quien corrió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida._

_Tan sólo 15 minutos después bajó a la cocina,donde se encontraban las dos mujeres de la casa desayunando tranquilamente._

- Ya pensaba que tendría que llamar a los Swat para qué te levantasen de la cama_- dijo Judy mientras dejaba la taza de café en la pila, besaba la frente de sus hijos y se marchaba a trabajar._

- Pensé que nos llevaría ella

- ¿Quieres que mamá te acompañe a tu primer día? ¿Eres un bebé?_-dijo Kitty en tono burlón_.

- Jajaja muy graciosa.

- ¿Que les dirás?- _pregunto la rubia cambiando su tono a uno mas serio._

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No quieres que todos sepan que eres Charlie Wild. ¿Que vas a decirles?

- A decir verdad, no lo había pensado- _dijo Charlie bajando la cabeza y sirviendose sus cereales favoritos en el cuenco que su hermana le había pasado._

- ¿Quieres un zumo?_-preguntó Kitty_

- ¿Crees que estaría bien que utilizase la misma historia que se inventó Rae?

- ¿Dices esa de que tío Oliver es tu padre?

- Es más fácil que inventarme otra cosa, por otra parte tendría sentido que me quedase en casa de mi tía.

- Como quieras Charlie-dijo Kitty besando la frente de su hermano- _voy a por mi mochila y nos vamos. Hoy va a ser un día importante._

- ¿Por?

- Hoy voy a conocer a Santana López

- San... Santana_-dijo con voz temblorosa._

- Si, hoy son las pruebas para las nuevas incorporaciones al equipo de animadoras. La han vuelto a elegir capitana y si gana una sola competición más pasará a ser la mejor animadora de todo Ohio y entrará en el Top 5 nacional- Dijo Kitty emocionada

- No sabía que quisieses ser animadora

- No quería, me parecía estúpido, pero... Brittany dijo que era divertido y que así me libraría de las típicas novatadas que les hacen a los de mi curso.

- Kitty... prometeme que no te convertiras en una de esas chicas que parecen de Plástico y que no tienen corazón.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, también entraré en el Glee. Eso hará que mantenga en equilibrio- _dijo sonriente_- ¿ Has pensado en que te apuntarás?

- La verdad no...

- Eres muy bueno como Defensa.. quizás el equipo de fútbol?- _dijo la pequña rubia antes de morderse la lengua, debido a que se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir._

_Charlie sonrió tristemente. Amaba el fútbol, pero se negaba a compartir su tiempo libre con aquellos que le habían hecho la vida imposible, aunque por Britt sabía que Mike,Artie y Kurt habían entrado hace ya dos años._

- También puedes unirte al Glee... Te encanta Bailar y Cantar... además, necesitas estar en algún club o tu expediente será una basura.

- Me lo pensaré... ve a por tu mochila o no llegaremos a tiempo.

**Mientras en el McKinley**

- San...San-_ dijo Brittany_

- Buenos días mi pequeño unicornio... esta mañana has llegado muy temprano- _contestó la latina sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su mejor amiga_

- Lo sé, estaba tan emocionada por que llegase este día- _dijo la rubia dando saltitos de emoción._

- Britt, solo son las pruebas de admisión y no las tienes que hacer.

- No es por eso San- _dijo sonriente_

- ¿Entonces?

- Hoy llega Quinnton

_Santana bufó sonoramente, cerró su taquilla y comenzo a andar._

- San... ¿No te hace ilusión?- _Preguntó la holandesa algo decaida_

- No, llevo 3 días que solo oigo,Quinnton por aqui... Quinnton por allá. Mis primas me han pedido que me lo ligue solo para que puedan conocerlo- _dijo rodando los ojos y volviendo a bufar._

- Te sería realmente sencillo ligartelo, solo tiene ojitos para ti-_ dijo Brittany en voz muy baja._

- ¿Decías algo Britt?- _preguntó Santana_

- EHHH.. ah , no nada... que estoy deseando que lleguen las pruebas para ver a Kitty

- La he visto entrenar contigo, es buena, son que lo haga la mitad de bien que en las practicas que hacíais estará dentro.

- Santana, otra cosa..-_ pero cuando justamente Brittany iba a contarle que practicamente había obligado al señor Schue a dejar que las primeras en cantar con Quinnton fuesen ellas algo la interrumpió. Bueno, mas bien un chico que parecía algo perdido y que había chocado de frente con Santana._

_La morena ante el impacto había caido al suelo y cuando alzó la vista dispuesta a gritarle de todo al idiota que la había derribado, se quedó muda. Ante ella había un chico muy guapo, moreno con el pelo lacio y con el flequillo callendo despreocupadamente por su frente. Tenía unos lentes de pasta negros que resaltaban sus ojos entre verdes y azul claro. tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente o eso es lo que pensaba la latina._

- Disculpeme señorita, iba tan distraido que ni la he visto-_ dijo el misterioso chico mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

- OH... no pasa nada yo tampoco miraba por donde iba_-dijo ella tomando su mano y sintiendo una corriente electrica atravesar todo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel._

- ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?_- preguntó Britt_

- No, a decir verdad soy nuevo aquí_- dijo el muchacho_

Santana en ese momento seguía embobada. Era un poco más alto que ella e iba vestido de manera informal, una camisa azul a cuadros, con una camiseta blanca por debajo, unas

- ¿En el estado? tienes un acento muy raro_- dijo Brittany consiguiendo llevarse una reprimenda de Santana por decirle aquello al pobre chico._

_Él sonrió ante la sinceridad de la holandesa._

- Mas bien en el país, soy Inglés. Mi Familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar desde Londres hace una semana.

- Oh vaya... entonces no tendrás amigos- _soltó Britt_

-¡ Britt!- _exclamó Santana_

- Todavía no he conocido a nadie.. Oh por dios, disculpenme señoritas soy un completo maleducado-_dijo él llevandose una mano al pecho_- mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe

- ¿Sebastian como el Cangejo de la sirenita?_-Preguntó la holandesa con un brillo especial en sus ojos._

- Así es, a mi padre realmente le gustaba esa película.

- Mucho gusto-_dijo Santana sonriendo alegremente_- Ella es Brittany Pierce, mi mejor amiga y yo soy Santana López.

- ¿La capitana y subcapitana del equipo de animadoras?_-preguntó Sebastian._

_Ambas asintiron con la cabeza._

- Vaya, en mi primer día y conozco a las chicas más guapas y populares del instituto, creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.

- ¿En que curso estás?- _preguntó la latina muy interesada_

- Este es mi último año-_ respondió él_

- ¿Cual es tu primera clase Seb? _- preguntó la rubia_

- Literatura Universal-_ respondió Sebastian sonriendo_

- Vaya, parece que seremos compañeros de clase_- dijo la latina sonriente._

- Bueno yo os dejo, tengo que ir a por mis libros a la taquilla. Nos vemos -_ se escusó Britt, que en realidad acababa de ver entrar a Charlie y quería saludarlo._

- Hey Britt-Britt - _dijo Charlie antes de que la rubia se tirase a sus brazos y provocando que todos a su alrededor murmurasen_- Te he echado de menos.

- y yo a ti Char...QUinnton

_Charlie sonrió , pero esa sonrisa le duró justo hasta que vió que a unos metros de ellos Santana hablaba animadamente con un chico que no recordaba._

_- _Oye Britt, ¿quien es ese de allí?

- Es Seb, es muy guapo ¿Verdad? y además creo que le gusta Santana, ¿por?

- No, nada- me parecía que lo conocía-_ dijo Charlie reprimiendo los celos que en aquel momento amenazaban con apoderarse de él._


	5. Chapter 3

**Leer muy importante**:Feliz día de reyes ( si es que lo celebráis) yo como regalo, os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Es algo corto, pero es que me gustaría que vosotros eligieseis las canciones de las audiciones de los nuevos miembros,maque serán: Kitty, Marley, Bree, Jake, Ryder, Charlie y Eddie(personaje original mío). Pueden ser tanto canciones que hayan cantado en la serie o no. Sebastian también entrará pero sus canciones están más que decididas. Muchísimas gracias a los que participéis.

**Reviews**:

**Skyblue**:

hey... No divagues cielo, te necesito concentrada por sí me falla la inspiración..xD  
No quiero adelantar acontecimientos, pero puede ser que entré en algún equipo...  
voy a intentar mantener los personajes lo más fieles posibles a la serie en lo que a personalidad se refiere.  
Chispas van a saltar entre Charlie y Santana en este capítulo...

un abrazo muy fuerte.

**Luz: **No habrá mucho Faberry, tan solo unos capítulos. De hecho Sebtana durará como 4 veces más que Faberry y teniendo en cuenta que esta historia de los 40 capítulos no va a bajar, imagínate.

Kitty va a ser parte muy importante en esta historia llegado el momento y de Britt no puedes decir nada, que no sea lo adorable que es esa ingenuidad qué la caracteriza. Quise que la forma de conocerse fuese rara pero a la vez posible( quién no se pararía a hablar con Grant Gustin si este chocase contigo?)

saludos.

**Fabiola de Santana: **

Creo que por aquí debe haber algún oneshoot de sebtana. (En cuanto acabe mi otro fic la próxima será sebtana o Quinnbastian) Sebastian será así de adorable siempre, aunque sacará su lado bicht en algún momento.

me alegra mucho que te guste ese cambio en Artie y espero que te guste la historia.

un saludo y besos

**kimie12:**

Hola, bienvenida a este fic, espero verte a menudo por aquí. me alegra que te guste. Q sufrirá, pero de momento no puedo decirte si mucho o poco.

**Capitulo** 3:

_Britt acababa de dejarlos solos y a Santana le rondaba una pregunta por la cabeza._

- No eres del todo Británico no?- _pregunto la latina._

- Vaya, tanto se me nota?- _dijo Sebastian sonriéndole_

- Llámalo intuición latina...

No puedes engañar a mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano _dijeron ambos a la vez, provocando que el riese y Santana se quedase sorprendida._

- ¿Cómo sabías que diría eso?_ dijo la animadora en español, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la primera clase del día._

- Soy mitad mexicano. Mi padre nació en Manchester y durante un viaje a Cancun conoció a mi madre. Dos años después se casaron, pero el clima de Inglaterra era demasiado frío para ella. Así que cuando nací, nos mudamos a España- _le contó en perfecto español._

- Eso te hace latino- **[y mas sexy ] **_pensó Santana._

- Supongo que si, aunque no tanto como tú.

-Cariño, hay pocas cosas mas latinas que yo. Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber cual es tu segundo apellido.

- García, ese era el apellido de mi madre- _dijo variando su tono a uno mas triste._

-Oh... Lo siento- _dijo Santana antes de abrazarlo._

- Bueno... dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y cuéntame de ti

-No hay mucho que contar. Mis padres son ambos mexicanos. Se conocieron en la cuando mi padre estudiaba su master en oncología y mi madre estudiaba su segundo año de arquitectura en escuelas pertenecientes al MIT. Al acabar sus estudios se mudaron desde Massachusetts hasta Dayton donde contrataron a mi padre Kindred Hospital Dayton.

-Vaya y ...¿como es que vivís en Lima, si Dayton queda a una hora y media en coche?

-A mi padre no le gustan demasiado las ciudades, aunque vivimos en Dayton hasta qué cumplí los 6 años. Lima es un pueblo tranquilo y él siempre dice que le recuerda al lugar donde se crió.

_El resto del camino se lo pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, la música que les gustaba y de los planes que tenían al acabar su último año._

_Se sentaron juntos en la última fila del aula y se pasaron todo el tiempo hasta que comenzó la clase de Ms Morrison hablando mediante notas, lanzándose miraditas y sonrisas de cuando en cuando.  
A escasos metros de ellos, Charlie observaba asombrado la increíble conexión que se había creado entre ambos en menos de una hora._

- Vaya, vaya al actor de moda le gustan las latinas- _dijo una voz que reconoció al instante_

_Se giró lentamente y a su lado, sentado en la silla de al lado estaba Mike Chang, el Tailback de los Titans y el mejor bailarín de toda la escuela._

- ¿No me dirás que a ti no?- _dijo Charlie con una sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia._

_Mike Chang era el primer americano de su familia, sus padres habían llegado de China en busca de una vida mejor y en pocos años habían levantado de la nada una gran empresa de importaciones de productos chinos._

- Habría que estar ciego o tener muy mal gusto para que no te guste Santana López, aunque no cambiaría a Tina por Santana- _dijo el asiático riendo- _por cierto mi nombre es Mike Chang.

- Quinnton Fabray- dijo Charlie estrechando la mano de su nuevo compañero de mesa.

- Lo sabía, es difícil que alguien no te conozca.

-Ya veo.

- Si te sirve de algo, por lo que sé Santana está soltera desde hace algún tiempo.  
A decir verdad no sabemos si alguna vez ha tenido novio- _dijo un chico Rubio que estaba sentado delante de ellos._

_Aquel chico era Sam Evans, un chico que se había mudado el año anterior con toda su familia desde Kentucky. Era conocido como "boca trucha" apodo que le había puesto Santana tras una discusión con él y que finalmente había adoptado con orgullo tras aquella semana de la aceptación en el glee club, donde bailaron y cantaron "Born this way" de Lady Gaga._

- Hay rumores de qué es lesbiana y que sale con la subcapitana de las animadoras, pero ya sabes como es la gente, le encanta hablar de lo que no tienen ni idea- _aclaró Mike_

- Yo pagaría por verlas besandose- _volvió a decir el Rubio con aquellos pronunciados labios- _por cierto mi nombre es Sam Evans.

- Creo que yo también pagaría por verlo- _dijo Charlie sonriéndole de manera cómplice al boca trucha._

_Charlie giró la cabeza y por primera vez desde su llegada a Lima su mirada y la de Santana se cruzaron. El único pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza en aquel instante, era lo hermosa que se había vuelto en aquellos años que el había estado fuera. Siempre había sido hermosa, pero como el buen vino, la latina mejoraba con los años y de manera espectacular._

- No te sería muy difícil ligartela- _dijo Mike interrumpiendo los pensamientos del actor._

- Es cierto tío, eres Quinnton Fabray, las tías se mueren por ti- _comento Sam_- además el nuevo no es gran cosa.

- Es inglés, guapo, encantador, se viste mejor que vosotros y no se ha separado de ella desde que ha llegado, lo vas a tener difícil- _Dijo Kurt Hummel, sentándose al lado de Sam._

- No es para tanto-_replicó Evans_

-No lleva más de dos horas en el instituto y ya tiene a la mitad de las chicas a sus pies.- _comentó Kurt mientras ojeaba desde su iPhone_.

- Quinnton también- _repuso Sam_

- La diferencia entre ambos es que Santana ni te ha mirado Quinnton, partes con desventaja- _dijo el hay sin separar sus ojos azules de su teléfono._

- Oh vamos Kurt, no le mines la moral a Q. Ve a por ella tigre- _dijo Mike dándole una palmada en la espalda como signo de apoyo._

_Charlie se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa donde Sebastian y Santana hablaban animadamente._

- Hola preciosa- dijo Charlie en tono seductor mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo aquí estrellita?- _soltó la latina_

-Tú

_Santana soltó una carcajada lo que hizo que las dos únicas personas de la clase que no les observaban, se girasen a ver la escena._

- No se sí eso te funcionaba en NY con las fans o chicas en general, pero no te va a resultar conmigo, así que vuélvete por donde has venido y no me molestes.

- La tigresa ha sacado las uñas- _dijo Charlie mirándola fijamente y sonriendo complacido._

_ No había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo esa chica con dos caras: una dulce, sensible,amable y comprensiva y otra cruel, sarcástica, ruda e insegura qué tapaba con una falso ego desmedido. Él había tenido el honor de ver ambas partes, la primera casi todo el tiempo desde que ella había llegado procedente de la ciudad y la segunda cada vez que ella lo defendía a capa y espada de Finn Hudson y su inseparable amigo Noah Puckerman. _

- ¿Porqué tanta agresividad?

- No me caes bien- _dejó caer la animadora._

- No me conoces.

- Tampoco quiero hacerlo, los chicos como tú, no me interesan.

- ¿ Y cómo soy yo, según tú?

- El típico niñato malcriado, que se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza, cuya familia intenta remediar en lo que se ha convertido y que se piensa que cualquier mujer caerá a sus pies solo por ser el prototipo de ídolo adolescente.

- ¿Y eso todo lo has deducido mirándome?

- Yo no te he mirado y si no quieres conocer un poco de la hospitalidad de mi barrio, mueve tu culo fuera de mi espacio vital- _dijo ella antes de girarse hacia Sebastian y sonreirle, recibiendo una sonrisa de vuelta._

___Aquel pequeño gesto enfadó mucho a Charlie. Desde aquel momento sumó a la lista de cosas pendientes: enseñar a Sebastian Smythe a qué no se coquetea con la futura chica de Quinnton Fabray._

Charlie volvió a su lugar algo cabizbajo, no se esperaba una negativa tan rotunda.

- Vaya humor se gasta hoy, no te preocupes Q, en cuanto te unas al Glee te tratará de forma diferente-_ dijo Mike intentando animarlo_

_- ¿Tu crees?_

_- _Claro men, si hay algo que le gusté más a Santana que ser animadora, es el Glee Club. Sí entras y consigues cantar un dúo con ella, la tendrás en el bote_- dijo Sam convencido_

- ¿ cuándo dices qué son las pruebas?

- Esta tarde, a las 5, dos horas después que las del equipo de fútbol.


	6. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, pero he estado ocupada. Como de costumbre subiré capítulo los viernes(esta semana tocan dos de esta historia). Espero que os guste y os recuerdo que aceptó sugerencias de canciones para las audiciones del Glee.

**reviews**:

**Luz: **con alguien tenía que juntar a Charlie y por petición fue Faberry. Va a ser el fic más largó que he escrito. Eso no es ser mala, mala será a partir de ahora. ¿Que mejor que juntar a dos latinos, para asegurarse una quimica de las calientes? Saludos, nos vemos.

**Kimie12**:Aquí va a sufrir todo el mundo, unos más que otros. saludos

**Fabiola de Santana: **hola. Es lo que he estado haciendo estos días, revisar mis one-shoots de sentaba que tenía abandonados. Si me pongo al día con mis otras dos historias, quizás pueda subir alguno este fin de semana.

**skyblue11**: Entonces ya no te llamo de otra manera ;)  
Jajaja Santana le va a estar dando mucha cal y de vez en cuando una de arena.  
No quiero adelantar mucho, pero es posible que en el próximo capítulo dos personas más se enteren de su identidad. Jajajja para Nada, pero eso quedará claro pronto. Gracias por las sugerencias. Un beso

**Capítulo 4**

Tras el encontronazo en clase de Literatura universal, Charlie y Santana no se volvieron a cruzar hasta la última clase antes del descanso para comer. Ambos tenían Historia a última hora con la señorita Pilsbury, que también era la psicóloga del instituto.

Charlie llegó pronto, cuando todavía no había nadie excepto la profesora, que al entrar le sonrió y le dio las fotocopias que había entregado en las clases anteriores. Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa, tomo los apuntes y se sentó en la última fila.

La gente fue llegando poco a poco y los cuchicheos volvieron. Charlie rodó los ojos, exasperado y se colocó los cascos y puso el reproductor de su iPhone en modo aleatorio.

Tras unos minutos llegó Brittany con su habitual sonrisa, vestida con el uniforme de las animadoras y con el archivador en los brazos.

-¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunto Britt.

-Claro Britt, no tienes que pedir permiso- dijo el rubio sonriendo a su mejor amiga.

Brittany se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a ponerse al día. Charlie le contó sobre los próximos proyectos y ella le hizo un breve resumen de lo que había ocurrido desde su marcha.

Cuando Santana entró a la habitación, no lo hizo sola, tras ella venían el quarterback Finn Hudson y al lado de este el Receptor del equipo, Noah Puckerman. Los tres reían y se gastaban bromas entre ellos.

Charlie se quedó helado, no comprendía como Santana podía tratarlos así de bien con lo que le habían hecho a él. Apretó la mandíbula e intento no mirar hacia ellos, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que sus ojos se clavaron en ellos. Finn se había sentado junto a Kurt Hummel y en las mesas de atrás Santana junto a Puckerman, quien le ponía caritas a la latina y esta evitaba reírse.

La señorita Pilsbury comenzó la clase, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso, ni siquiera Charlie que seguía matando con la mirada a Puckerman, que ahora hablaba con Santana a base de notitas.

-No es lo que estas pensando - dijo Britt, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Explicate - pidió Charlie.

-Sabes que Santana nunca se ha llevado muy bien con su padre...

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso.

-Un mes después de que te marchases, la mamá de Santana murió y a los 3 su padre ya estaba saliendo con otra. Eso cabreo a Santana, jamás la vi tan enfadada, tan dolida y tan fuera de sí. - relataba Britt casi en susurros y con cierto aire de tristeza en sus palabras- le dijo que hubiera preferido que se muriese él y acto seguido se marchó de casa con lo justo.

Charlie estaba en shock, nadie le había contado nada de aquello, pero en vez de preguntar, calló y siguió escuchando atentamente.

-Estuvo merodeando por el parque hasta las tantas de la noche. Finn la encontró al volver de un entrenamiento.- Charlie miró hacia el quarterback que ahora estaba completamente girado hacia Santana y le escribía algo en la libreta de la latina-Había estado llorando y debido a la lluvia estaba empapada. Él no preguntó nada, sólo la tomó de la mano, cargó en su hombro la mochila de San y la llevó a casa. Desde entonces vive con ellos, aunque ha insistido en mudarse a un apartamento para no seguir abusando de su hospitalidad. Pero ni Finn ni Caroline se lo han permitido. Desde entonces Finn y ella son como hermanos, además él y Puckerman la han defendido de todas las burlas e insultos que recibió desde que te fuiste.

-¿Pero a Santana no le quedaba una abuela?

Britt lo miró sorprendida y le contó algo que el Rubio desconocía

-La abuela de San tiene Alzheimer, hay días en los que ni siquiera la reconoce, lleva años ingresada en un centro especial. Santana solo nos tiene a los del glee club.

-¿ Burlas e insultos ? ¿ Porqué se burlarían de ella?

-Cuándo te fuiste y rompiste el contacto con todos nosotros, empezaron a circular por el instituto rumores- dijo la rubia bajando más el tono.

-¿Rumores de que?

-De qué Santana te había rechazado y te habías suicidado- el Rubio se quedó impactado por las palabras de la holandesa- tu madre jamás lo aclaró y al no haber vuelto hasta ahora, casi todos dieron aquellos rumores por ciertos. San, Mike y yo siempre creímos que estabas vivo, pero al pasar los años y no dar señales de vida, ellos creyeron que sí era cierto que estabas muerto.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que en Lima no pasaba nada- dijo el Rubio mordiéndose el labio, intentando aguantar la rabia.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan mala gente? ¿Como podían inventarse cosas como esas y hacerle la vida imposible a alguien inocente? - pensaba el Rubio.

-¿Y su padre no dice nada? ¿Al menos le pasará una manutención o algo. -preguntó el rubio, intentando cambiar de tema.

-A ese monstruo no le importa nada que no sea él. Si lo hace, pero Santana nunca utiliza su dinero.

-¿ y cómo lo hace?

-Santana está entre la élite de las animadoras, nunca una novata había ganado un regional,estatal y nacional el mismo año. Desde qué Santana es la capitana hemos ganado todas las competiciones de los últimos 3 años y este año lo volveremos a hacer.- dijo la rubia orgullosa.

-No se qué tiene que ver eso con como consigue el dinero para vivir.

-¿Ves la ropa que lleva?

El Rubio asintió, luego de echarle un vistazo de arriba a abajo a la latina.

-Le pagan por llevarla, todas las animadoras del país quieren ser como ella y las marcas lo aprovechan para sacarle partido. Además un día a la semana trabaja en el taller del padre de Kurt.

-Espero que ayudándole con las facturas.

Britt se rió ante la súplica de su amigo.

-El abuelo de Santana era un gran mecánico, le enseñó todo lo que sabía y a Santana le encanta. Si la vises lo feliz que está con su mono azul y manchada de aceite de motor.

Charlie volvió a mirar hacia y dejo volar la imaginación.

{sueño}

De repente la clase y todos habían desaparecido, en su lugar, frente a el se encontraba el taller de los Hummel. Entró decidido y pasó entre los coches hasta la parte final del hangar, donde se encontraba un precioso cadillac eldorado rojo del 57. Tenía el capó levantado y bajo el se asomaban unos Nike negros.

-Hola?

La persona que estaba arreglando los bajos del coche salió, sorprendiendo a Charlie. Ante él estaba Santana, con un mono azul que marcaba hasta la última curva de su perfecta anatomía y con la cremallera abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando entrever dos turgentes y voluminosos senos.

Ella caminó hacia el, lo agarró de la camiseta y lo llevó hasta los asientos del vehículo, lo obligó a sentarse y ella hizo lo propio, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Hola Charlie, te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo- decía Santana mientras mordisqueaba el cuello del actor.

-San, ¿Qué haces? Vas a manchar la tapicería

-Tienes razón, quizás debería quitarme esto- dijo llevando una de las manos de Charlie a la cremallera - ¿Me ayudas?

{fin sueño}

-Quinnton, Quinnton - decía Britt mientras lo zarandeaba levemente.

-Déjamelo a mi- Dijo Santana soltándole un bofetón al Rubio quien inmediatamente volvió en sí.

-Eh... Eso duele- dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla golpeada.

Santana rodó los ojos y salió de la clase acompañada por Puckerman y Finn, que se reían de la cara de satisfacción que tenía la latina en aquel momento.

-¿ Estas bien Quinnton?- preguntó amablemente la señorita Pilsbury

-Creo que sí, Ms Pilsbury

-Aún así deberías ir a la enfermería, sigues algo pálido.

-Yo lo acompañaré- dijo Britt

La profesora abandonó la clase y Britt ayudó a Charlie a recoger sus libros.

-Has vuelto a soñar despierto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Deberías mirarte los pantalones- dijo Britt riendo -Te espero en 5 minutos frente a tu taquilla.

Charlie miró hacia sus pantalones y vió a lo que se refería su amiga.

-Genial, el primer titular del periódico estudiantil será: "Quinnton Fabray se pasea con una erección por los pasillos del instituto"- dijo en voz alta

-Quizás yo te pueda ayudar con eso- dijo una voz conocida.

Charlie alzó los ojos y vió a la menuda solista del glee club, Rachel Berry cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia él.


	7. Audiciones parte 1 (capítulo 5)

Hola a todos. Hoy os dejo la primera parte de las audiciones, ya que este capítulo me salió muy muy largo y lo voy a dividir en dos partes.

Recomendaciones:

mirror- cover Boyce Avenue ft Fifth Harmony

Born this way - glee cover.

Reviews:

**Luz: **Santana no lo tuvo nada fácil, pero siempre contó con Finn y con el resto del Glee (con excepciones) . Pronto explicaré como se originó la amistad Santana- Puinn(Puck-Finn) y se entenderán muchas cosas. No tienes que imaginármelo, Charlie te lo dice xD

saludos.

**SkyBlue11:** jajaja Charlie es un zombie xD que cosas me tienes Cielo. No en serio es sólo un rumor que creyeron. Pronto se entenderá el porque del bullying y más cosas. Santana de mecánica es más que Hot. Rachel no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere.

Saludos

**Fabiola de Santana**: actualizo tan pronto tengo tiempo. Santana va a ser así con Charlie siempre. Saludos

**Talia**: Bienvenida y muchas gracias por comentar, estas pequeñas cosas hacen que siga escribiendo. Muchas gracias, intentó escribirlo lo mejor que puedo. :3 me has ayudado mucho con tus propuestas.

saludos.

**Audiciones parte 1 (capitulo4)**

Charlie salió de la clase de la señorita Pilsbury con Rachel 20 minutos después de que se acabase la clase.

-Nos vemos por ahí guapo- dijo la judía, antes de guiñarle un ojo e irse en dirección contraria a él.

-Lo estaré esperando.

Aún no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de hacer. Acostarse con Rachel Berry no era algo que había planeado, aunque sí era sincero consigo mismo, le había gustado ía sido algo rápido, caliente, sumamente sucio y ¡Tan jodidamente excitante! .

Caminó hasta su taquilla y allí se encontró a Britt, que lo miraba con una tristeza enorme en sus preciosos ojos azules, que normalmente desprendían luz y alegría, pero ahora simplemente desprendían decepción.

-Britt, lo siento me entretuve- se excusó el actor

-Da igual Quinton- dijo Britt con la voz apagada.

-¿Britt por que me llamas Quinnton? Tu puedes llamarme Charlie ..-decía El Rubio cuando su amiga lo interrumpió.

-Pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes de que te fueses, pero me equivoqué. Has cambiado- dijo la holandesa mirando al suelo.

-Britt, sigo siendo yo. No he cambiado

-Lo has hecho, Charlie no se habría acostado con Berry estando enamorado de San.

El Rubio miró hacia bajó y comprobó que efectivamente se había olvidado de subirse la cremallera de los vaqueros.

Cuando subió la mirada vio como su mejor amiga lo dejaba allí solo en mitad del pasillo.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio Sue Sylvester y Santana daban instrucciones a las candidatas a animadoras.

La entrenadora Sylvester era conocida por ser la más dura de todos los profesores de la escuela. Era estricta, mandona, vengativa, tramposa y grosera, pero si te metías con sus animadoras sacaba de dentro lo peor de ella para defender a sus niñas, era como una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros.

Santana se levantó de la mesa donde ella y Sylvester pondrían las valoraciones de cada aspirante y caminó frente a las chicas que se presentaban a animadoras. Algunas se habían presentado anteriormente y habían sido rechazadas y otras eran nuevas.

-Lo primero bienvenidas a todas- dijo Santana con una amplia sonrisa- Bienvenidas a vuestro infierno personal. Para quien no lo sepa, mi nombre es Santana López y soy la capitana del equipo. Hoy tengo el honor de sentarme junto a la entrenadora Sylvester para elegir quienes de vosotras sois dignas de entrar al equipo .

-Muchas estáis aquí porque lleváis años soñando con ser animadora y otras porque ser animadora supone estar en una posición alta dentro del estatus social de este instituto y me parece muy bien, pero para conseguirlo os voy a hacer sudar sangre. Porque no pienso dejar que ninguna novata nos joda los campeonatos ¿está claro?

-Si- contestaron todas al unísono

Sue sonrió, cada día estaba más segura y orgullosa de Santana, llegará lejos pensaba.

-Quizás para vosotras esto soló sea un juego, pero para nosotras- dijo señalando a las demás animadoras que se encontraban sentadas en las gradas- es nuestra pasión, así que sí por un milagro alguna de vosotras consigue entrar en el equipo... Me voy a asegurar de que deis lo mejor que tenéis y de salir en vuestras pesadillas- dijo la latina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento Brittany entró en el gimnasio, secándose las lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ir calentando en 10 minutos empiezan las pruebas os iremos llamando por orden de lista- dijo firmemente y corrió junto a Britt para sacarla de allí.

Una vez en el pasillo y tras haberse asegurado de que estaban solas, Santana abrazófuertemente a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi unicornio favorito?- preguntó

-Estoy triste...más triste que un panda triste, San.

Santana se apartó un par de centímetros de su amiga para mirarla a los ojos. Si había algo que odiase profundamente a parte de la traición era que hiriesen a Brittany.

La rubia siempre había sido muy infantil, todavía creía en Santa Claus, los unicornios y las películas de Disney, pero a la latina le encantaba eso. Siempre pensó que sí Britt era tan feliz, era debido a su ingenuidad y extrema bondad... Características más propias de una niña pequeña que de una adolescente.

Muchos no entendían como alguien tan sería y madura como parecía Santana a primera vista, podía ser amiga de alguien como Brittany S Pierce. En efecto eran diferentes, casi opuestas, por eso su amistad era tan fuerte. Cada una aportaba a su relación algo a aquella increbrantable amistad. Brittany ponía la fe, la esperanza, la magia y el cariño que a Santana le faltaba y ella ponía la fuerza, el orgullo, el carácter, la tenacidad y todo el amor que tenía para dar.

-Pero ... ¿Por qué Britt-Britt? ¿Qué te han hecho y quien?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un secreto que no te podía contar?- dijo la rubia con un tono apagado.

-Ajá y te dije que cuando quisieras contarmelo yo estaría aquí dispuesta a escucharte. ¿Es por eso que estas triste?

La holandesa negó, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados como signo de negación.

-¿Entonces?

-Todos estos años he estado en contacto con Charlie.

A Santana al escuchar aquel nombre se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todavía le dolía la pérdida de su mejor amigo de la infancia junto a Artie, Mike y Brittany.

-Vaya...- fue lo único que pudo decir Santana, su asombro reprimía todas las preguntas que su mente quería utilizar para bombardear a Brittany en busca de respuestas.

-Ha vuelto a Lima- dijo Brit mirando a los ojos a Santana- No existe ningún Quinnton Fabray San.

- Britt, creo que te estas equivocando.

-Charlie se llamaba Charles Joseph Q Wild, la Q era de Quinnton.

-Pero...

-Es nuestro Charlie San, pero ha llegado cambiado. Pero sé que volverá a ser como era y todo será como antes

-Todos hemos cambiado Britt- dijo Santana mordiéndose el labio- hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora tengo que centrarme en las pruebas.

Britt sonrió y alzó su meñique, Santana sonrió y lo tomo con el suyo y así volvieron al gimnasio, con un secreto menos entre ellas y muchas dudas en sus cabezas.

-Venga vagos, hasta mi abuela en silla de ruedas correría más que vosotros panda de gandules- Gritaba Tanaka el entrenador del equipo de fútbol.

-Este hombre necesita una novia- decía Finn casi sin aliento.

-Si la tuviese no nos daría tanta caña- dijo Mike

-¿Qué mujer saldría con él? No creo que haya ninguna tan loca- dijo Puckerman con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-Amén a eso hermano- dijo Artie chocando su puño con el chico del Mohawk

-Todos a las duchas, excepto las nenas de Hudson, Abrams, Chang y Puckerman que van a dar 15 vueltas más al campo.

-Pero entrenador- intentó quejarse Artie

-Me suda los cojones lo que me vayas a decir espárrago, 15 vueltas y tenéis 8 minutos. Por cada segundo de más que tardéis daréis 3 vueltas más.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr mientras Charlie los observaba desde las gradas, con una sonrisa en los labios y las partituras para la prueba del Glee.

-Cada año estas pruebas son más inútiles - le dijo Sue a Santana.

-No se porque se presentan otra vez si de un año a otro no mejoran nada.

-Les gusta hacer que pierda mi tiempo.

-Al menos las que han entrado tienen buen nivel- dijo Santana revisando la lista que tenía entre las manos.

-En eso te doy la razón, pocas pero buenas. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en tu hermana.

-Yo no, sólo esperó que no la joda.

-Por su propio bien no lo hará, nadie mejor que Bree conoce lo malo que es enfadar a Santana López. Dame la lista de admitidos para ponerla en el tablón después de la reunión con Figgins.

-Entrenadora, puedo ponerla yo. He prometido ayudar a Schuester con las audiciones.

-Está bien. ¿ A ricitos ? Espero que no se te pegue nada de él.

Santana se rió y se despidió de su entrenadora. Iba con tiempo de sobra para ayudar a Will, asíque aprovecho para ir al salón de actos.

Le encantaba ir cuando no había nadie y cantar canciones que no pegaban nada con esa apariencia que intentaba dar. Pero para su sorpresa, del salón de actos salía una de las canciones favoritas de Santana, Born this way de Lady gaga interpretada por dos voces, una familiar y otra desconocida.

Al entrar se encontró a Sebastián juntó a Eddie el chico que se sienta frente a ella en Filosofía.

Santana se les queda observando, aparentemente no tienen nada en común, pero su intuición le dice que tienen más en común de lo que parece y se puede ver que se están haciendo grandes amigos.

Eddie está diferente piensa Santana, el pelirrojo hasta esa mañana solía llevar el pelo mas largo y un flequillo tan espeso que apenas se le podía ver la carA, pero ahora lleva un tupe y el resto del pelo muy corto. Aparte de eso, ha dejado sus enormes lentes de Nerd, las pajaritas y los tirantes. Por una vez va vestido más juvenil, una camiseta de los Beatles gris, unos vaqueros y unas converse negras.

Sebastián se ha cambiado, ahora lleva una camiseta con el símbolo de flash, unos jeans negros y unas Nike rojas.

-No me sale Seb, por mucho que lo practique- se queja el pelirrojo.

-Venga una vez más, es sólo para quitarte los nervios para la audición.

-Está bien

La música vuelve a sonar y los dos se sitúan en medio del escenario de espaldas a las butacas.

Se giran al mismo tiempo y comienzan a bailar mientras se turnan para cantar.

[Sebastian]

It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

Because you were born this way, baby

[Eddie]

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"

She said, "'because he made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far

Listen to me when I say"

[Eddie y Sebastian]

I'm beautiful in my way

Because god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

[Sebastian]

Don't be a drag just be a queen (bis)

Don't be!

Give yourself prudence and love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital h-I-m

I love my life I love this record and

mi amore vole fe yeah

[Eddie y Sebastian]

I'm beautiful in my way

Because god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

[Eddie]

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

left you outcast, bullied, or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

Because baby you were born this way

[Sebastian]

No matter gay, straight, or bi,

Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

[Eddie y Sebastian]

I'm on the right track baby

I was born to be brave

I was born this way

I was born this way

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

I was born this way

I was born this way

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Al acabar de cantar y bailar, ambos se abrazaron. Lo habían hecho genial, tanto que aquellos pasos eran dignos de Mike y Santana no pudo hacer otra cosa que aplaudir.

Los dos se giraron y sonrieron.

-Creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien- dijo Eddie dándole una palmada en la espalda a su compañero.

-Eso parece- dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

-Ha sido increíble- dijo Santana- decídme que os presentáis a las pruebas del glee.

-Eddie si, lo va a hacer genial.

-¿Tu no?- pregunto la latina sorprendida.

-No me pude inscribir

-Bueno voy a por algo de beber, nos vemos luego Seb- dijo Eddie revolviéndole el pelo al británico- Santana siempre es un placer verte.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Santana volvió a sentir ese leve cosquilleo en el estómago, que ya había sentido está mañana cada vez que se cruzaban o cuando estaban hablando.

Era increíble, pero Santana estaba segura, le gustaba y a decir verdad mucho. No entendía del todo los motivos. Quizás era por su increíble sonrisa, su forma de hablarle, su risa o la forma de bailar, o simplemente porque era transparente, decía lo que pensaba y se mostraba como era, en dos palabras, era auténtico, no como el resto de chicos del instituto o ella misma, que daban una imagen diferente a lo que eran.

-Vas a hacer la audición igual- dijo Santana tajante.

-Si tu lo dices- repuso el reprimiendo la sonrisa.

-¿Me está retando señor Smythe?

-No, como cree señorita López, jamás se me ocurriría importunarla

-Eres un idiota- dijo ella riendo.

-Oh, es usted muy cruel señorita López, creí que me tenía cierto aprecio- dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrillo.

-No se equivoca señor Smythe- dijo la morena abrazandole.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, cuando Sebastian la estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Te noto algo confusa, ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto sin dejarla ir de entre sus brazos.

-Si, pero no me apetece hablar de ello ahora- dijo Santana respirando el aroma que desprendía Sebastian, era embriagador.

-Si luego necesitas hablarlo con alguien, ya sabes que estoy disponible.- dijo posando su dedo índice en la nariz de la latina, haciendo que esta sonriese.

-Aún queda un rato para que llegue el resto- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Y?

-Me apetece cantar contigo.

-Eso está hecho.

Sebastian fue hasta el equipo de música al que había conectado su móvil y eligió una de sus canciones favoritas.

[Sebastian]

Aren't you something to admire, cause your shine is something like a mirror

And I cant help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always parallel out on the other side

**Cantaba mientras se acercaba lentamente a Santana**

[Santana]

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

**Cantaba ella mientras tomaba su mano con cierto nerviosismo.**

[Sebastian y Santana]

Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space, but now you're home

Show me how to fight for now

And Ill tell you baby, it was easy

Coming back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

Its like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now its clear as this promise

That were making two reflections into one

Cause its like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

**Ambos se miraban mutuamente mientras cantaban esta parte, sin separar sus manos.**

[Sebastian]

Aren't you something, an original, cause it doesn't seem really as simple

And I cant help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes

I cant ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could, I would look at us all the time

**Sebastian se giró para quedar tras ella y cantarle al oído esta parte**

[Santana]

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the grass, I'm here trying to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

**Santana no se movió, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia Sebastian que seguía a su espalda y sonreía.**

[Sebastian y Santana]

Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

There's a space, but now your'e home

Show me how to fight for now

And Ill tell you baby, it was easy

Coming back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

Its like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now its clear as this promise

That were making two reflections into one

Cause its like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

[Santana]

Yesterday is history

Tomorrows a mystery, mystery

I can see you looking back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Yeah, keep your eyes on me

**Se giró para cantarle esta parte a la cara y volvió a coger su mano, esta vez con más seguridad.**

[Sebastian y Santana]

Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

There's a space, but now you're home

Show me how to fight for now

And Ill tell you baby, it was easy

Coming back into you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

Its like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now its clear as this promise

That were making two reflections into one

Cause its like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.

**Ambos rompieron el espacio entre ellos hasta quedar muy cerca, con sus labios apenas a un par de centímetros de los del otro, pero sin dejar de cantar.**

[Santana]

Show me how to fight for now.

Cause I don't wanna lose you now.

[Sebastian y Santana]

Its like you're my mirror.

Se miraron, sonrieron y cuando parecía que ambos querían eliminar el espacio entre sus labios, los aplausos y silbidos inundaron el aire. Miraron hacia las butacas y en la mesa del director estaban Artie, Mercedes, Mr Schuester preparados para valorar las audiciones y un par de filas más atrás Kurt, Finn, Tina, Eddie y el resto de los que se presentaban a la audición, todos aplaudían.


	8. Chapter 6

Hey, como han estado... Espero que bien. Este capitulo es largo, pero lo que se dice Largo... y cargado de emociones, así que no me odien mucho.

**Reviews**:

**Talia**: hola, un gusto verte por aquí. Ya estoy aquí y con artillería pesada. Coincido contigo, Santana y Sebastian cantando Mirrors es más más que perfecto. Aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste. Saludos.

**Luz**: Britt aún siendo muy inocente en algún aspecto, no lo es en todos. Será pieza clave de la historia. Aquí no va a haber Pezberry por ningún lado ( al menos no por ahora) Creo que cuando cuente el comienzo de la relación Puinntana(yo inventandome crackships desde siempre) todos vais a entender mucho más el porqué de muchas cosas. Yo los aplaudiría hasta con las orejas si fuese físicamente posible. Saludos

**SkyBlue11**: Cielo respira... no era el mejor modo, pero es una forma que deriva en DRAMA, DRAMA everywhere. Ahora comienza la parte oscura de la historia, los secretos serán revelados, las enemistades rozarán la destrucción y el pasado pesará más que nunca( que dramática me pongo a veces) Rachel es como es..déjenoslo ahí. Con respecto a Britt, yo no me preocuparía al igual que Beth(en mi otra historia, of course) no tiene maldad ninguna, perdona y acepta rápido los cambios ;)

saludos.

**Fabiola de Santana**: Como no amarlos sí son tan lindos juntos.

Si, Bree es una López. Un giro un tanto raro, creo que este es el único fic en el que aparecen como hermanas( soy una visionaria... Vale no, simplemente estoy mal de la cabeza... Jejeje) Besos.

capitulo 6 (audiciones parte final)

Todos aplaudían, a excepción de Rachel Berry y Charlie que sentados uno al lado del otro, miraban con mala cara a los dos cantantes.

Mr Shuester les mandó hacer silencio y se dirigió a Santana y Sebastian que se sonreían mutuamente mientras miraban algo avergonzados al resto.

Eso ha sido asombroso,realmente increíble. La forma de interpretarla, los movimientos, la química entre los dos parecía quemar el oxígeno alrededor. Realmente increíble. No te gustaría entrar en el glee club...- dijo Mr Schuester

-Sebastian... Sebastian Smythe- dijo Santana

-Oh, no puede ser - gritó Tina- Sebastian Smythe el capitán de Shooting Stars ? Sois los campeones europeos de coros.

-Estarás de broma- dijo Kurt mirándola sorprendido.- ¡el 90% de las europeas empapelan sus carpetas y paredes con tu cara! ¡Eres una súper estrella europea! ¿ Qué haces en un lugar como Lima?- le preguntó Hummel directamente al británico.

-Si, soy yo, pero eso eso es parte de mi pasado. Ahora mismo simplemente soy Sebastian.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tendremos el honor de que formes parte de esta pequeña familia? Hace años que no he visto un dúo con tanta química y sin duda con tu ayuda ganaríamos el nacional.

-Me siento muy halagado Mr Schuester, pero he de reclinar su oferta. Estoy seguro de que entre ellos se encuentran las estrellas que le falta al glee. Suerte - dijo Sebastian antes de irse del auditorio dejándolos a todos realmente decepcionados excepto a Charlie que sonreía victorioso.

Tras unos minutos las audiciones empezaron. Era el año que más gente se presentaban, pero para desgracia de Mr Schue y sus ayudantes, es decir Artie,Mercedes y Santana. Habían decidido hacer una preselección y luego una segunda ronda en donde escogerían a los nuevos integrantes, pero ninguno de los que hasta ahora de habían presentado alcanzaba el nivel mínimo cantando y sus habilidades como bailarines dejaban mucho que desear.

-¿Mr Schue de verdad tenemos que quedarnos aquí mucho más? Hasta ahora ninguno ha válido el tiempo que hemos perdido aquí- bufó Santana

-Es cierto Mr Schue, ninguno ha pasado el mínimo y llevamos aquí casi una hora. Me duele el culo de estar sentado y tengo los oídos tan dañados que dudo que pueda oír nada más sin que me sangren.- se quejó Artie

-Un descanso nos vendría genial- apoyó Mercedes.

-Está bien chicos. -dijo Will mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la cara de pura frustración- 15 minutos de descanso- dijo mirando a los aspirantes.

En el escenario se agrupaban los últimos aspirantes: los hermanos Wild, Eddie Lucas y los hermanos de Santana,Rachel y Noah, Bree López, Marley Berry y Jake Puckerman.

Santana y los demás New Directions allí presentes los miraban con nerviosismo. Entre aquellos 6 muchachos estaban depositadas todas las esperanzas y anhelos de los chicos del coro, sobretodo de los que se graduaban este año. Era su última oportunidad de pasar a la historia del Mckinley como la segunda generación en ganar un Nacional y la primera en número de competiciones ganadas. Ya llevaban 3 regionales, 2 estatales y una segunda y tercera posición en los nacionales.

-¿Creéis que alguno tiene posibilidades reales? - preguntó Mercedes

-Necesitamos al menos dos integrantes, aunque sean florero. Hacedles pruebas de baile y si alguno es bueno convencer al señor Schue- propuso Kurt.

-No sé Kurt, nuestro fuerte son las actuaciones grupales, pero nos sigue fallando el Dúo y lo necesitamos para ganar el Nacional. Quizás tengamos ahí a alguien que tenga la química que nos falta- dijo Tina.

-En eso tiene razón Tina- dijo Mercedes- la mejor química que hemos tenido fue entre Santana y Puck.

-Es tensión sexual, no química- bufó Santana.

Seguía pensando en Sebatian y su dúo. Había sido épico, perfecto en todos y cada uno de los sentidos que se le ocurrían. Había sentido la química y la conexión entre ambos, era como si realmente sintiesen la letra y se la hubiesen cantado al otro. Necesitaba hablar con él, preguntarle si había sentido lo mismo o se estaba volviendo loca.

-Chicos voy a despejarme, volveré para las pruebas- dijo Santana antes de salir del auditorio.

Ellos le sonrieron y cuando desapareció de su vista empezaron a comentar lo que habían visto.

-Vale, necesitamos un plan. Sebastian debe estar en el glee. Todos lo hemos visto, es la pieza que nos falta- dijo Kurt ligeramente emocionado.

-Pero él ha dicho que no, no podemos obligarle- respondió Tina.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo, vosotros lo habéis visto tan bien como yo. Esa química no la lograremos con ninguno de los nuevos y entre nosotros si no ha surgido hasta ahora, creedme que no lo hará- volvió a exponer Hummel.

-En eso Kurt tiene razón. La conexión entre Santana y Sebastian ha sido explosiva- dijo Artie

-Sebtana- contestó Finn

-¿Sebtana? - dijeron Artie y Mercedes a la vez

-Como Bradgelina o zanessa... Ya sabéis- dijo Finn

-En eso Hudson tiene razón, parecían una verdadera pareja- dijo Kurt sonriendo al Quarterback.

-Os olvidáis que yo puedo hacer el dúo con Quinnton- dijo Rachel interviniendo en la conversación.

-Para empezar no lo hemos admitido aún y me parece una pésima idea aceptarle- intervino Finn.

-Eso lo dices porque te causa inseguridades, temes que te quite tu puesto como líder- soltó Rachel.

-Su puesto como líder no se lo va a quitar nadie- intervino Mercedes- Finn es nuestro capitán y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, ni siquiera Quinnton Fabray por mucha estrella de cine o televisión que sea.

-Gracias Mer- dijo Finn con su eterna media sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a la futura diva.

Rachel se fue exasperada, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Charlie que sonrió coquetamente.

-Me estas dando asco Q- dijo Kitty en voz baja, pese a que estaban separados del resto de aspirantes.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kitty?- preguntó el Rubio.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en que seríamos sinceros, pero por lo que veo no estas dispuesto a ello.- dijo mirándole decepcionada.

-¿K, de que hablas?

-Hablo de que cuando me dijiste que volverías, uno de los motivos que me diste fue Santana, dijiste que todavía la querías. Pero dudo que ese chupón del cuello te lo haya hecho ella y por la cara de idiota que se te ha puesto con el estúpido coqueteo del Hobbit saltarín, tod o me ha quedado claro- dijo la pequeña de los Wild alejándose de su hermano y marchándose del auditorio.

Mientras en la cancha de Soccer , Sebastian hablaba con la entrenadora Betsie.

-¿Eso quiere decir que he entrado?

-Eres lo que estaba buscando Sebastian. Estas en buena forma, eres rápido, tienes una buenísima técnica y espíritu de líder. Eres lo que le faltaba al equipo. Mañana te daré tu equipación y el horario de los entrenamientos de gimnasio.

-Gracias entrenadora, no se arrepentirá.

-No lo dudo Smythe- dijo mientras se iba a dar instrucciones al resto de aspirantes.

Sebastian sonreía, había sido una dura prueba pero había conseguido entrar en el equipo y no pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas cuando vió a Santana aplaudiéndole en la primera fila de las gradas.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas Señor Smythe- dijo la latina con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Que más descubriré sí sigo buscando Sebastian? - preguntó muy cerca de los labios del británico.

-Quizás algo que te guste.

-Dudo que puedas gustarme más de lo que ya me gustas.

Esa respuesta le dejó sin palabras, no se la esperaba y estaba seguro de que Santana López no era dada a esa clase de confesiones.

-Vaya, me siento muy halagado.

-Deberías, eres el primer chico en mucho tiempo que me gusta de esta manera- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

Era la segunda vez que lo dejaba con lo boca abierta y sin saber que decir. Pero la forma en que le había acariciado... Había conseguido que volviese a sentir el corazón en la garganta, como había pasado durante su dúo.

-¿tienes algo que hacer este Viernes por la noche?- preguntó Sebastian un tanto inseguro.

-Depende, puede que tenga una cita con el chico más sexy de toda Gran Bretaña o que me quede en casa - dijo Santana antes de pasarse la lengua por el labio inferior.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que elijas salir conmigo?

-Haz la prueba para el Glee

-Eso es injusto San- se quejó él.

-No te cuesta nada, además así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Como pronto sabrás no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que lo dejo en tus manos Smythe- dijo ella bajando de las gradas y poniéndose frente a él.

Miró el reloj y casi era la hora de volver al auditorio, iba a decir algo cuando la entrenadora la interrumpió.

-Smythe - gritó la entrenadora- ¿Que número quieres?

El británico alzo ambas manos indicando con ellas el número elegido. La entrenadora le hizo un gesto de aprobación y lo apuntó.

-¿Porqué el 13? - preguntó Santana.

-El viernes es 13- dijo el sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla- además pronto te gustarán todos los 13- sentenció.

-¿Por?

-Nuestro aniversario- dijo él dejando con la boca abierta a la latina.

-Supongo que te veo en un rato futuro...

-Novio- dijo Smythe terminando la frase de Santana.

Ella se giró después de besarle en la mejilla y caminó hacia el auditorio. Era la persona más feliz de toda Lima y más que lo sería el lunes, después de haber tenido una cita con el nuevo integrante británico de New Directions.

Tan feliz estaba que cuando llegó ya habían audicionado Marley, Jake y su hermana.

-¿San donde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados- dijo Artie mientras Mercedes asentía con la cabeza

-Luego os cuento chicos- dijo sin poder reprimir la sonrisa.

-Eso debe ser bueno, esa sonrisa lo dice todo- dijo Mercedes entusiasmada.

-¿Qué tal han ido?- preguntó la latina.

-Están grabadas, cuando las veas espero tu opinión - aclaró Mr Schue

-Jake ya está dentro, aunque Mr Schue insiste en hacerle cantar algo diferente- dijo Mercedes

-La hermana de Berry canta muy bien y tu hermana parece que sigue tus pasos, aunque por un momento pensé que haría un strip-tease, hasta me emocioné- contesto Artie ganandose una sonrisa cómplice del profesor de español y una doble colleja por parte de las mujeres que tenía a ambos lados.

Santana miró la hoja que tenía en frente. Le sorprendían las elecciones que habían tomado los últimos participantes. La pequeña Berry no parecía entusiasmarle Broadway tanto como a su enana y mandona hermana y se había decantado por una canción de Adele, chasing pavements, en concreto. Por otro lado Jake siguió la tradición de su hermano e interpretó una canción de Billy Joel y su propia hermana había optado por cantar Maneater de Nelly Furtado acompañado de una subida de tono coreografía.

La siguiente era la pequeña de los Wild. Santana la reconoció al instante, le había sorprendido en la prueba de animadoras y algo le decía que también lo haría ahora.

Todas las luces se apagaron excepto una de color azul, que la iluminaba directamente, dando un toque ciertamente tétrico. La música comenzó a sonar suavemente y Santana la reconoció al instante.  
Ella nunca habría elegido una Canción de Marylin Manson y menos Sweet Dreams, pero lo hizo tan bien que tras acabar Santana y Artie se pusieron en pie y Aplaudieron.

-Dentro-susurro Santana.

-Interesante, aunque no sea nuestro rollo- añadió Mercedes

-Me ha sorprendido para bien- dijo Mr Schue.

-Me he enamorado- fue lo único que dijo Artie , haciendo que los otros tres le mirasen extrañados mientras él babeaba con la joven animadora.

El siguiente fue Eddie Lucas, el compañero pelirrojo de Santana y el único amigo de Sebastian.  
Este había sido un poco menos alternativo y se había decidido por Your Song de Sir Tom. Al igual que con Kitty el jurado le aplaudió y lo incluyó en la lista de aceptados.

Ya sólo quedaba la estrellita y Santana parecía más preocupada de sus uñas que de él en cuestión. Hasta qué comenzó a cantar ni siquiera le miró, pero cuando soltó la primera frase de aquella conocida canción de Frank Sinatra, Fly me to the moon. La sangre que le recorría las venas se heló.

**Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars**

Cuando Brittany le había soltado aquello no la había creído, pero reconocería aquellos giros en cualquier parte del mundo. Ante ella estaba el verdadero Charlie Wild escondido tras la falsa identidad de Quinnton Fabray.

**Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars**

**In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me**

**Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore**

Había cambiado mucho, tanto que apenas lo reconocía. Estaba muy delgado, se había cambiado el pelo, el vestuario e incluso juraría que se había operado la nariz, aunque también podía ser que se viese distinta por el piercing.

**In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you**

**Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore**

**In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
In other words, I love you.**

Todos aplaudieron y tras el volvieron a actuar otra vez los 6 seleccionados, esta vez. Mr Schue eligió las canciones.  
Marley- Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift. Claramente veía en ella a la próxima solista. Jake, Treasure de Bruno Mars, ahí teníamos al suplente de Chang y tercer coreógrafo. Bree,Poker face de Lady Gaga, la nueva explosión latina había llegado. A Kitty le tocó Diva de Queen B, ósea La diosa Beyoncé y volvió a ganarse el aplauso de todos. Al pelirrojo le tocó don't Wake me up de Chris Brown, era bueno moviéndose tanto como Jake y finalmente el otro Wild.

Para él Mr Schue escogió algo de los Beatles, pero el Rubio le pidió sí podía cantar algo suyo. Todos abandonaron el escenario dejando al Rubio solo con su vieja fender, hasta que aparecieron tras él Mike Chang con su bajo, Sam con su guitarra y un chico de la banda a la batería.

**She sits at home with the lights out  
Seeing life in different colors  
I think it's time that we wake up  
So let me take you away**

Santana intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, conocía a la perfección aquella canción. Charlie se la había cantado meses antes de desaparecer. Le había dicho que hablaba de ellos, pero un día simplemente la dejó sola.

**We can run down the street  
With the stars in our eyes  
We can tear down this town  
In the dark of the night  
Just open the door  
We've got time on our side  
We can make it out alive**

La echó de su vida y no volvió a mirar atrás. Como tenía tanta cara de cantarla, como podía ser tan frío como para cantársela directamente con aquella estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

**Hey we're taking on the world  
I'll take you where you wanna go  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you  
Break the plans we had before  
Let's be unpredictable  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you**

Los coros los hacían Mike y Sam, por lo que le daban un respiro a Santana, dolía, dolía mucho. Aquellas líneas reabrían todas las heridas que con tanto esfuerzo Finn y Puck habían conseguido curar. Estaba volviendo la Santana débil, la que quería rendirse y tomar la salida fácil.

**It took so long to convince you  
I knew I had to show my colours  
You never wanted to be rescued  
But now we're drifting away.**

No podía más, tenía que salir de allí, miró hacia atrás y vió a Finn. La miraba preocupado, el también conocía aquella canción y se había dado cuenta de quien era Quinnton Fabray.

**We can run down the street  
With the stars in our eyes  
We can tear down this town  
In the dark of the night  
Just open the door  
We've got time on our side  
We can make it out alive**

Cantó Charlie junto a Mike, tal cual lo había hecho años atrás. Él también conocía ahora su secreto y sonreía a su mejor amigo.

**Hey we're taking on the world  
I'll take you where you wanna go  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you  
Break the plans we had before  
Let's be unpredictable  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you.**

**Earthquakes won't wait for another day  
Don't say I know I never said it  
I never said it, oh  
One day we can make it out alive**

Sólo sonaban sus voces y un ruido de palmas de fondo. Finn y Santana se levantaron. La latina recogió sus cosas y las metió en su mochila tan rápido como sus temblorosas manos le permitían.

**Hey we're taking on the world**

**I'll take you where you wanna go  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you  
Break the plans we had before  
Let's be unpredictable  
Pick you up if you fall to pieces  
Let me be the one to save you**

**So let go!  
Till' we've lost control  
And we'll stumble through it all  
Let's do something new and unpredictable.**

Todos menos Finn y Santana aplaudieron. Pero justo cuando la latina se disponía a irse aparecieron en la puerta Puck y Sebastian.

- San ¿porqué lloras? - preguntó el británico antes de que ella se lanzase a sus brazos en busca de protección. Buscando que sosteniese las piezas en las que se había roto.

Todos se giraron a mirarla cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras. Nadie excepto Finn y Puck lo entendían.

-Has firmado tu sentencia de Muerte Fabray- dijo Puck mirándole con asco.

-Esta vez, juro por Dios que no me detendré ante nada para destruirte Fabray- dijo Finn en tono amenazante, haciendo que todos se estremecieran- Nadie hace daño a mi hermana y vive para contarlo.

hobbie stuard - your Song cover

diva- beyoncé

treasure- Bruno mars

poker face- Lady gaga

sweet Dreams- Emily browning (no se sí se llama así realmente la chica de la que escuché la cover)

fly me to the moon- Drey K ( impresionante)

safe and sound- Taylor swift

chasing pavements- Melissa benoist

my life- Jacob artist

unpredictable- 5 Seconds of summer

Don't wake me up - dot se cover (es un grupo pero de verdad suena mejor que la original)


End file.
